Heart Leads to True Love
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic told off Amy that they should remain friends and that he's dating someone else. A year later, things don't go out as well when Amy finds out what Scourge is hiding. Same with Sonic trying to find out what Sally is hiding too.


**Here's another SonAmy short story. This morning I was listening to the song "I Got To Find a Way" from My Little Pony. Which gave me an idea. I wonder how long Season 5 of MLP will be out. As well as the TV Series of Sonic Boom on Cartoon Network. **

**I don't own the characters or the song.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 year ago; Sonic told Amy that he wants to remain friends and that he's dating Sally Acorn which made Amy feel sad and hurt that she never wanted to see him ever again. Sonic truly didn't mean to hurt Amy's feelings like that but he had to tell her and hope that she can move on.

**Present Day**

Amy has been dating Scourge for 5 months and they have been getting along well but that was about to change. 2 months ago, Amy wonders why Scourge was being a few inches away from her like he doesn't want to hug her. And this was making the pink hedgehog curious and also wonders why he comes home late around midnight and just falls asleep on the couch instead of sleeping with Amy.

As for Sonic, he's been having the same problem with his girlfriend Sally. Whenever she comes home late she slept on the couch rather than sleeping with Sonic.

All he heard from her was _'I was shopping, sweetie'_, but she never came with shopping bags. Or like _'I had to get a new purse'_; if she did she would've show him what kind of purse she got.

As weeks went by, Amy was pretending to be asleep in her room waiting for Scourge to leave the house like he does before. As Amy heard the door slam shut she quietly jumps out the window, making sure that Scourge didn't see her.

She quietly follows him without being spotted.

With Sonic, he was also doing the exact same by following Sally to where ever she's going. He saw her going into the dark alley which was making Sonic really curious. He then saw Amy following Scourge; the green hedgehog went to the other side of the dark alley that is close to the side that Sally walked into.

They both went in and came up to each other like they were in a maze.

"Oh, hey Sonic" Amy looks away quietly.

"Hey" Sonic said.

Their ears twitched at the sound of smooching and moaning coming from the dead end of the alley. Sonic and Amy knew what this means. They were being cheated on. They quietly peak in to see if it was true.

Indeed, they both saw Scourge and Sally making out.

Sonic and Amy can feel their hearts breaking apart at this scene. They ran off crying home.

* * *

The next day, Amy told Scourge that she wants to be alone in her room. Scourge shrugs and didn't care as he left the house. As he was gone, Amy sobs quietly.

Sonic told Sally that he didn't feel like hanging out with Sally. So he told her that he wants to be alone in his room. He didn't want to tell her about what he saw last night. So he kept it to himself.

"Okay, sweetie. I'll be going out shopping" she said as she left the house.

Sonic sighs in sadness. He thought that he loved Sally but he being an idiot. He decides to go for a run to clear his mind. But apparently, it didn't help. He slows down and saw the pink hedgehog looking depressed at the park bench.

He sighs in sadness and went up to her, sitting next to the pink hedgehog. Amy saw him as they both sing to each other.

**[Sonic and Amy]**

_I have to find a way_

_To make this all okay_

_I can't believe this small mistake_

_Could've caused so much heartache_

_Oh why, oh why?_

_Something is wrong, it's plain to see_

_This isn't how it's meant to be_

_And you can't see it like I do_

_It's not the life that's meant for you_

_Oh why, oh why?_

_Losing promise_

_I don't know what to do_

_Seeking answers_

_I fear I won't get through to you_

_I'll try_

_And I'll try_

_I'll try_

_And I'll try_

As the song ends, they look into each other's eyes.

"Oh, Sonic. How could they do this to us?" Amy sobs on his chest.

The blue hedgehog comforts her and sighs, "I guess we we're fooled" he sobs quietly.

While comforting each other, they looked at each other and kissed. The kiss felt like fireworks in their mouth and they really enjoyed it. It was better than their Ex lovers.

As the kiss ends, they found what real true love is.

The next day

"No, Sonic! Please, it was just a mistake! I promise I will do things right with you!" Sally begged for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, Sally. But this relationship is over. Good-bye" Sonic said, carrying his suitcase and left the house, leaving the chipmunk wailing loudly.

With Amy, she was in a rough fight with her ex-boyfriend. Refused to forgive him for what he did to break her heart. Scourge tries to knock her out but she held her hammer in defense.

"Forget it, asshole. If you have truly loved me you would've made me happy but you don't! Kyah!" she whacked him with her hammer hard, leaving the unconscious green hedgehog out cold.

Sonic and Amy arrived at the airport together. They decide to move to Station Square where is better than staying in Knothole.

"Well, here we are. Now let's hurry, we don't want to miss our flight" Sonic said.

The pink hedgehog nodded and went aboard to start their new lives together in Station Square.

The End.


End file.
